Clancy Gray
: "Would you rather out monster the monster or be quietly devoured." '''Clancy James Beaumont Gray '''aka the "Slip Kid" is an Orange, and the son of President Gray. He was Thurmond's first inmate, and was operated and tested on in order to find a cure for IAAN. Biography Early On Clancy Gray is the child of President Gray and Lillian Gray. He was the first kid to be admitted into Thurmond, and was tested there in order to find a cure for IAAN. His father declared him cured, although he wasn't, and proved to the country that the rehabilitation camps worked and to give them hope that their kids would be released. When President Gray caught Clancy using his Orange abilities, he sent a Secret Service agent to assasinate him while he was asleep. Luckily, Clancy managed to use his abilities to get away from the agent, and then escaped his father. Some time later, Clancy meets Olivia and Hayes, two psi like him. They traveled together, and it was shown that Olivia and Hayes were always desperate to impress Clancy. They come across an abandoned campsite, and the three of them start East River, a safe haven for psi. They set up broadcasts and a message on the radio station 540 taht only psi can hear. If you're psi you would hear ''if you can hear this, you're one of us. If you're one of us, you can find us. Lake Prince, Virginia. . . ''and then the camp filled up quickly. Darkest Minds Clancy is first introduced to us in the Darkest Minds when Ruby is in the Thurmond infirmary, and she sees Clancy's picture hung up all around the place. It was a reminder to all the inmates that if Clancy could be "rehabilitated" they could too. Ruby describes his picture as perfect and spotless, and constantly burned into her mind. While Ruby, Liam, Charles (Chubs) Meriwether, and Zu arrive at his East River, they are startled to see that Clancy, who they had only heard from over radios and photos, is the Slip Kid. Clancy apparently recognizes Ruby, and states her full name in front of everyone. This surprises her, but he doesn't back down and recites a large portion of her history. He knew all of this because he had been keeping tabs on her, one of the only other Oranges. He also recognizes Liam, who had staged a breakout of Caledonia, and he let them lie low at East River for a while. While Ruby was working with some other girls in Storage, he tells her that she wasn't supposed to have been assigned to Storage and has her come work with him. After walking around with him through camp and seeing how things are, she agrees to his terms and let him teach her. Ruby worked on trying to get into Clancy's mind, but she never could. But her and Clancy worked all the time on it, and began to grow a familiar relationship with each other. At one point, Clancy tells Ruby that he wants her to be more than a friend with him. But Ruby is still in love with Liam, even through the sway Clancy put her under and the thoughts he put in her head. He convinces Ruby to let him into her mind so he can look at a memory to see how she could erase memories, and so she lets him. But when Clancy begins to look into her mind, she is paralyzed by his ability, and then is knocked out with the force of Clancy's power. When she wakes up, Clancy accuses her of being in love with Liam, showing that he searched through all of her memories instead of just the one. This angers her, and so she leaves and runs out into the woods, where Liam intercepts her. When they attempt to escape, Clancy stands in the way of their only way out, with a bunch of his allies, including Hayes and Olivia. When Clancy put images of what he did to Ruby in Liam's mind, he attacks Clancy but ends up being beaten bloody by Hayes, who is under Clancy's sway. They bring Liam back to their cabin, when Lizzie, a girl at East River bursts in claiming that Clancy fell over sick, and she was there for Ruby. Even though they all knew it was a trick, Ruby went to try and overpower Clancy with her abilities. Clancy leaked the location of East River to his father, in the hope that his father would send Reds from Project Jamboree there. He paralyzes Ruby again, after she almost got into his mind to get out. But when a PSF runs into the Storage room, Clancy is infuriated and lifts Ruby up, either intending to harm her or something else. But before he can do anything, Chubs throws him backwards into a shelf, knocking him out. They then escape with Ruby. Never Fade We don't see much of Clancy in the beginning of Never Fade, but when Vida's Chatter was hijacked with a message for them to meet him somewhere, we find out that it was Clancy who sent the message. Clancy nearly makes Vida shoot herself with his abilities, but luckily Ruby and the others manage to get the best of him. They then take him hostage and force him to come with them back to the Children's League, off of something he said to them. But when they arrive, they find out Clancy had been partly lying, and had also escaped them by planting an image into Ruby's brain. Ruby finds him searching through some files on cure research in an attempt to destroy them. He claims that the cure was just another way for people to control them. He plants an image of a dead Liam and Chubs in her mind, which she catches almost immediately. She manages to knock Clancy out, and after the HQ is bombed by the government, they both survive and the book is ended with Clancy still held hostage. In the Afterlight In the final novel, Clancy is held hostage in a cell in the Ranch, another League HQ. He is said to taunt everyone who comes in, and manages to find out when his mother is taken in and fixed. At the end of the novel, it is revealed that the whole time Clancy had been controlling Ruby and making her send emails to people. Thanks to her, the PSFs get the location of the Ranch, which is how Clancy intends to escape. But when his mother comes into his cell and shoots Clancy, not killing him, Ruby gives herself in to the PSFs so she could follow through with her plan to free the camp. At the end of the story, Clancy is given the cure procedure, and Ruby erases his memories of his Orange ability so he won't attempt to get them back. It is said that he seemed peaceful when she removed them. The Darkest Legacy Clancy, with his removed memories, thinks that Ruby was his childhood friend, and she visited him often. It is said that he might have played a part in Ruby's capture. Personality and Looks Personality Clancy is described as clever and cunning, and is said to have a personality that naturally draws people towards him. He can manipulate people without even using his Orange ability, and is said to have a smooth and silky voice when he is influencing. He is also viewed as a coward in some ways, only attacking when the other is weak and frightened. He is double-faced, and can be sweet and silky when he is actually a monster on the inside. Looks Clancy has thick, black hair with a widow's peak hairline. He has dark brown eyes, that is said to burn a mile by Ruby's description. He has a long nose and thin lips. He is said to be somewhat short and skinny, but looks fit for his size. He is described as well kept, but not groomed. Relationships Nico Nico and Clancy were both tested on at Thurmond together, to study different kids at the end of the color scale. Nico admired Clancy as his hero, since Clancy used his abilities to lessen the pain for the both of them, and also played a part in Nico's escape from Thurmond. Clancy, in a small way, cared for Nico as well, and in his story said that he was worried about Nico, since Nico couldn't withstand as much pain as Clancy could. In Never Fade, Clancy uses Nico as a tool for his overall plan. He used Nico to hack into the Chatter in between Vida and Cate, and told them to meet him at a Dairy Queen. But in In the Afterlight Nico was furious at Clancy and their friendship was broken. But at the end it was shown Nico still had a grip on Clancy, a small place in his heart. Ruby Daly When Ruby was on the run, Clancy kept tabs on her, and when she arrived at East River, he could recite her whole past. He helped her learn how to use her powers, and during this learnt that she could erase people's memories or give them new ones. She shows him a memory, but it ends up with Clancy sexually abusing her, and stopping her and her friends from escaping. In In the Afterlight, Clancy is held hostage in the Children's League, and he manages to get into Ruby's mind while she's sleeping. This results in her sleepwalking, and having horrible nightmares. He uses Ruby to send emails to people, and assuring his escape. He used her to warn the PSFs to be on guard when Cole and Liam went to visit a Red camp, resulting in Cole's death. This hurt Ruby, and she ended up screaming and sobbing. At the end of the book, Ruby erases Clancy's memories of his ability after he loses them, turning him back into the kid he once was. Liam Stewart When Clancy was teaching Ruby how to use her powers, it damaged their relationship, since they were unable to spend much time together. When Liam find out how Clancy sexually assaulted Ruby, he reacted poorly and irrationally, resulting in Clancy making Hayes beat him up. Chubs At East River, Chubs was the only one immune to Clancy's sway, which he had everyone else under. He got angry at Ruby and Liam while they were under his sway, claiming it was just like a rehab camp. After, Ruby started to see past Clancy's sway and see what Chubs saw. When Clancy intercepted them in the woods, and spoke into Ruby and Liam's mind, Chubs mouthed off at Clancy and Clancy was unable to break into Chubs's mind. Abilities Clancy is an Orange, meaning he can control other's minds. He can control the thoughts section of people's brains, putting thoughts into people's minds, and can also paralyze people with his abilities. He taught Ruby how to use her power better.